japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Gomamon (Adventure)
Gomamon is a Digimon creature from the Digital World. "Gomamon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Gomamons that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Gomamon is in Digimon Adventures, with Joe Kido being his partner. Background Personality Appearance It looks like a white, furry seal creature with no nose and has long ears, purple markings, orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out. Digimon Forms The name "Gomamon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Gomamon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of different forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Attacks *'Marching Fishes' : Gomamon gathers a hoard of fish friends to attack the enemy or to just help him out. Gomamon's attack was originally dubbed "Fish Power" in the early episodes of Digimon Adventure, but the attack was soon changed to the definitive "Marching Fishes". Pichimon Digi-Egg Pichimon's Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Joe's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Reliability, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Pichimon. Pichimon Pichimon is Gomamon's Fresh form, a Slime Digimon. Pichimon appears during a flashback of the partner Digimon growing up on File Island. Bukamon Bukamon is the In-Training form of Gomamon. Joe met his partner Bukamon when he first came to the Digital World and then Joe freaked out. Bukamon Digivolved to Gomamon to protect Joe from Kuwagamon. After this, Gomamon only reverted to his In-Training form when De-Digivolving from Zudomon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' : Fires bubbles from his mouth. Ikkakumon Ikkakumon is a Sea Animal Digimon and Champion form of Gomamon. Gomamon first digivolved to Ikkakumon to protect Joe from the Black-Gear-infected Unimon. Since then, Ikkakumon has fought various enemies like Devimon, Etemon and the henchmen of Myotismon. Other than being used for battle, Ikkakumon was also used as a ferry for travelling across the water. When the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Gomamon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out, appearing four times as Ikkakumon to fight Ebidramon, another MegaSeadramon, and finally BlackWarGreymon. Attacks *'Harpoon Torpedo (Harpoon Vulcan)': Fires his horn which disassembles into a missile. Zudomon Zudomon is a Sea Animal Digimon and the Ultimate form of Gomamon. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, he is voiced by Michael Sorich (US) and Junko Takeuchi (Japan). Zudomon first debuted on August 3, 1999 when Myotismon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo so that his henchmen could gather the populace. On route to Odaiba via Tokyo Bay, Joe, T.K. and their Digimon encountered MegaSeadramon while passing Rainbow Bridge. It was Joe's need to put T.K.'s well-being ahead of his own that caused his crest to glow and Ikkakumon to Digivolve to Zudomon, who managed to defeat MegaSeadramon, rescue Wizardmon and get involved in the final battle with Myotismon himself. Zudomon was also a needed ally in the fight against the Dark Masters, MetalEtemon and Apocalymon. Zudomon is able to turn the tide against MetalEtemon; the Mega Digimon's Chrome Digizoid armor made him invulnerable to the DigiDestined's attacks, but Zudomon's Vulcan's Hammer, also made from Chrome Digizoid, was able to crack the armor and allow SaberLeomon's attacks to destroy the flesh underneath. When Joe used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Gomamon lost the power to become Zudomon. That was until three years later, when, on Christmas Day, Gomamon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Zudomon, with Submarimon and their human partners, went to Sydney to help the Australian and Pacific DigiDestined with the chaos caused by the aquatic Digimon. But during the fight against SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, Zudomon, after he and the other Ultimates were defeated, regressed due to the strain of his stay in the Real World for so long. Attacks *'Vulcan's Hammer (Hammer Spark)' : He smashes his giant hammer into the ground, resulting in a thunderbolt that strikes his target. *'Hammer Boomerang' : He throws his hammer like a boomerang. Plesiomon Plesiomon is one of Gomamon's Mega forms. While in Ryo Akiyama's party, Gomamon can digivolve to Plesiomon if he is at least level 31. Vikemon *'Vikemon' is one of Gomamon's Mega forms. When Apocalymon revives MetalSeadramon, Joe and Gomamon show up to fight alongside Tai, which causes Gomamon to warp digivolve to Vikemon. Digimon Adeventures (Anime) Digimon Adventures 02 (Anime) Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Gomamon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out. One such event was when Gomamon challenged the Emperor when he was forcing some Gizamon to build a prison in the frozen north. He was attacked by the Gizamon, who were promised a reward by the Emperor if they did so. He was left for dead, but the second group of DigiDestined managed to save him and, they together destroyed the Control Spire. This allowed him to digivolve to Ikkakumon and destroy the Ebidramon that was trying to kill Digmon. He also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas day, helping to gather the Digimon who appeared world-wide along with Control Spires. He received a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, which restored his ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. The next day, however, during the battle with SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, the strain of being in the Real World got to Gomamon, so he and the others had to return. Gomamon was later seen during BlackWarGreymon's incursions into the real-world. He was later seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure Tri. Digimon Fusion (Anime) At some point, the Old Clock Shop Man summoned the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down Quartzmon. Joe destroys a Quartzmon agent in Chichen Itza, but realizes that his allies have already left. Gomamon informs him that the other heroes already headed for Tokyo. Film Appearances Digimon movie 1 In Highton View Terrace, Tokyo, a boy named Taichi "Tai" Kamiya wakes up late at night and sees his sister Kari Kamiya looking at their dad's computer. Suddenly, a strange egg comes out of it. The next morning, Tai cannot believe his eyes when he realizes the egg is real. While their mother is out, the egg seems to develop a mind of its own when it escapes Kari's grasp and rolls away. It then hatches into a Botamon and immediately latches onto Tai's face. Tai throws it off, and it runs under the nearby bed. Tai tries to get it out by throwing his googles at it, but that just makes Botamon blow bubbles at him. Kari eventually gains its trust with her whistle and begins feeding it chocolate, causing it to digivolve into Koromon. Now out of food, Kari steals the food belonging to their cat, Miko, and gives it to Koromon, who thanks her by latching onto her face as well and then Tai's. Miko soon finds Koromon with its food, however, and lashes out. Tai tries to protect him and, soon after, Koromon introduces himself. Tai is at first upset first because Kari is talking to Koromon but will only blow her whistle at him. He tells Tai and Kari that he is a Digimon from the Digital World. They don't really understand this and later head to bed, but Koromon suddenly digivolves into a large Agumon and begins roaming the streets, causing destruction on a small scale, while carrying Kari on his back. Agumon is roaming around the city causing trouble while Tai frantically chases after him and Kari. Before he manages to cause any real casualties, a Parrotmon appears out of a huge egg in the sky. Agumon lashes out, which only angers the bird, causing it to destroy an overhead bridge and covering Agumon and the two kids in rubble. Out of the rubble, Greymon appears in Agumon's place and begins fighting back against Parrotmon. After a few minutes, Greymon is knocked out, and only awakens when Tai blows Kari's whistle as loud as he can. He then lets out a blinding fire breath attack, and the two Digimon vanish, leaving Tai and Kari alone amongst all the destruction. Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi all see the battle from their windows and are chosen as DigiDestined along with Tai and Kari four years later. Relationships Joe Kido Trivia Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress' : Junko Takeuchi *'English' : all information on Gomamon (Adventure) came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Gomamon_(Adventure) Gallery